My invention relates to a fast-draw, low-riser, out-of-the-front, concealed type holster with a security-strap, thumb released, over the top of the pistol. More specifically, the holster has an open front and a low forward bottom wall and the holster is formed substantially throughout and including the areas of forward and rear slotted ears to secure the holster to a belt from sheet material having an inner and an outer layer of leather and having a metal layer inbetween.
I am concerned with a concealed type holster which is to be distinguished not only from non-concealed holsters used in police work but also from IPSC and PPC competition fast-draw holsters that not only are non-concealed but also are adapted for fast draw competition and not for carrying pistols in police work. It is an objective of my invention to improve a concealed type holster for police work.
One known type of concealed holster has an inner rigid thumb release part upstanding from the inner holster wall and has an outer flexible retaining strap extending from the outer holster wall over the top of the pistol. The thumb release and the flexible strap are releasably secured together by snap fasteners. It is an additional objective of my invention to improve security-strap, thumb-release type pistol securement.
It is an additional objective of my invention to provide a substantially fully metal lined reinforced holster to provide good fit of the pistol to facilitate quick withdrawal.
It is a further objective of my invention to provide metal reinforcement in the areas of forward and rear slotted ears to secure the holster to a belt, in order to best hold the holster securely in the same position for quick drawing of the pistol.
Another objective is to provide a substantially open front, with a minimum low forward wall to be cleared by the pistol barrel in drawing of the weapon.
My invention will be best understood, together with additional advantages and objectives thereof, when read with reference to the drawings.